The Last Donut
by Georgine Sweaters
Summary: One day she was turned into a donut, but some were mad because of it! everyone was fat


One day shadow was a really fat guy  
dialaysis machiens genralli dont haev that hook up macahenceine buT TODAY WE  
mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

donuts, first maed ins wedienzter by Chef MrbizQuik  
"I WnAT TO SHOW THESE YEASTS TO THE WORODL" mrkqik sayd to himslf  
then DO IT inspirnatnal voicy  
ok  
muhmuhmuh  
So SHADOOWWWWWW no give me a chance to fini-marissaaa wasa there on aCCIDENTLA heress dwhats hapensd ok vrooom  
Porjectior: tres two pamplelmousee one  
the projector hupto the awall was turned on by a mystierously quick mr bis  
muhmuhmuh  
"oineon day maria was a freally fat gay  
then the next tday whsekhs kjeh sheew asa a RADIOACTIVE DONUT  
okay the end"

"muhmuhmuhhh" mrbiskqauisk sadjk ovur themenerin to his tableotop elise  
"not too smuch deer" said te venison to its plate!  
haha a joek aobut pork and forks  
"but oka it sis time to discus the asin-mint so turn to capitulo pastel" quickk said  
"muhmuhmuh" disalysis machines satng in deskxs achored  
hapy  
"oh i forgot i was the teacher of retarded kids" so he left frustrated at his luck! that pendant wdidn't workes atsFer alL!

CHAPTER ONE:

WHAT IT MEANS

to be a aaaaaaaaaa (fallng of a cliff lol! Athiuors//Memopad: get a notebook)

--

TIEM TO REVOCOER THE ISATOPE of your soul!!! was the battle cry of the evining  
thea turnastables couldnt stop apaluading by how sawll maria ate donuts  
"YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT BUT IN THE FUTURE TENSE"  
i need to get a midnight sandwich immediately, maria said toe s a smaller shoe namesd shadow {back then}  
"ok" he didn'ts drealy care for shoe laces.  
"brb choking" said maria  
"s'scoll shaodwo siad"

--  
CHAPTER TWO:

THAT WAS A FLASHBACK RIGHT NOW then

"BUT HOW DID THEY RECOVER THE ISAPETON IF SHE WAS A DONUT ORIGINALLY"  
"wait tha's tnot wha i said" mr bisquick edrumpted. his impantient mother or eorchildren likeds his story! SADLY IT WASN"T LJUST A STORY BUT IT WAS REALLY LIFE  
lietlte did they knwow that ther REALLY REAL the real cake donut form of marialaria was outside right that then!! thtye just didn't realize how faktual thieyr fiktshun whas! rictona! here its st he scene from the game

MARIAAAAAA hyi wasna'ts up, shadow yelled 60 decibels aobev C levl  
my vitaminaas Cdef levl is highihser thin most samerican babiess whistled the PJ crew forevever  
OKAY agreed the tiniest jon  
YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
chickachickachicka  
shad-oem heys um can you write me a sonnet.  
"WHAT what soryse ri couldnt' ehar you" shadwoe sad'd  
"i alwyssd loveds sonnest evrs sin e my mothras wrotes one on my bonnet!"  
"always almosts like a bonet!"  
"haha no that monet"

==

CHAPTER THREE:

STILL THERE

=  
"I KNOW!'

shadow w as adrinking a little more coffee but his teeth were in this pocket this tiem. (A/memopad: they were accdiental teeth)  
sues, maralara and birthday sohadw be walk-ed to the stoer supposedlys when his asymptote exploded!  
"SHADOW YOU MUST SAVE THE ENTIRE WORLD IN A SHORT SPAN OF THIRTY MINUTES"  
'maria you are kind of needy" hechewed on his sandwich  
"OHHEY umm im hungry too!! can you opick up an arby's kfc megachickenluxe mealforfatty'sanddeiabeetusicans?"  
"maria i'm just not happy here anymore you're too psychologically dependent on me"  
"but you can just pick up like a burigre too thats cool"

ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO EACH OTHER?!?!?!

ooh clifrahandnger! gofod thing i havne't can't hold on MUCH LONGARh

CHAPTER FOUR:

WHAT IT MEANS

SONIC WAS THERE He yelld at the passiveagreesvie twopeople. "whats?" they sasaid as if their motication awas a lamptpost nameed geoerfery douglas.

"seirosu,y! all you guys do is talfks and then talks osme more! thists's so sickening, geoffrey douglas!"  
sorry. then i asometimes a sumbiarined ovv-errr. where?  
"oh good so am i! your french prince is underwater!"  
but she was a bit more lactose intolerent than mr. mitosis the flowfish  
ms. miosis and then mr. bisquick had an affair goings (a/nsm: oops)

HIIIIdrolicious, amy the aspymtote said. High the pope! eee  
bisquick of the wynona hills of davewich smiled untons his Pioeoeplse and continued his great story of the batle.

CHAPTER FIVE:

WHAT IT MEANS

my life is endless and engladn so i must OOPS A CHAOS EMERALD  
OH NO  
a flash!  
surprsie and ahunger: DONUTS!?!

CHAPTER SIX:

DONUTS?!

-  
gasopp, oh nopoo what shall we do! nothing said ht enararationer. haem  
carotlsn the mailwimmins walked by at the same time and also sgoo t turned into a DONUT?!  
my trusteises Say thsi is wutire. To the grand monocle debate:  
MARIA I WILL NUNCEA DISOOBEYY YOUR FATTYE WISHES again sHadow He coccyx'd into the donut that remained maria  
that guy sam was here for a little bit, cecil  
"ahhh but i still wants ettat burger shaohefd."  
"OKAY I'LL GET IT FOR YOU"  
htis is moer like it! sonic sayd eating the chas emerald becuz it was 9.

CHAPTER SEVEN:

HERE IT WENT (last time no repeats):

ooh o

ohh

muhmuh  
"I would touch that," she said. "hamthrahx isn't the first of it!" that's why it's the flat third!  
sonic ranneded to the front of gorgan freemansn's ranchhouse. HERE SHADOHWOA CATCH THIS: as he threw a gas conasnister filled with a molten sandiwch  
Sam was there and enojoying the showw!! he dind't be-lohng too wel but he knew where his parties wer

ANOTHER LITE TO FIGHT1  
CRASH;

ahhhh

-RIA-RIA- hhhhhhh  
ta-dadada Donut Maria was now Jellydonut maria! !!! congratz!  
'thank franksifurter all these ties resr marinated to the end of it" tails said and then flew away fast because sonic wais therr  
!He got the next lLife.!, hoorays weewr around his barrel  
Chested.  
the one!  
everyone was the talks of theh twon when they tsaw these two unfortunate donuts. there was on lesy One though!! so why! nost sure hu.  
a party tablel top frum a nearst lamp wuxz on his head ad for an enjoyable ried fon the sam!! birthdayand He enousoy small token'd grouding

"miaria jeez you'res so filled" sHe had leked out a bluebery frum her leg  
"sorry" muh  
ewww  
mr. BiSQUiksck came by on a backflip named Isaotope and CURED MARIA like a cancoerus ham  
"you're a good chef" sonic noted on his notes  
"not as good as my wife cecil!" everyon lauffd a litle  
evryone luivvs u sam ur musxuc is appreshiAtble  
iie thought I was your wife, cecil,' ccecil saiysd to mr. bisuiauick, upset.  
shadwa was still a fat guy though.

THE END


End file.
